


Desideratum

by SamuelJames



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg may not seem like a Dom to some but he's exactly who Nick needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desideratum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexycazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/gifts).



> Title: Desideratum  
> Pairing: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Greg may not seem like a Dom to some but he's exactly who Nick needs.  
> Kink: Rimming and Dom/sub relationship  
> Notes: Written for sexycazzy who prompted Greg/Nick, Greg is the unlikely Dom in the relationship but it works.  
> Disclaimer: CSI is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

When I turn from the bar to witness Nick shouting at someone I'm shocked. It's a little more understandable when I see who he's toe to toe with.

"Nick!"

The look he gives me is instantly apologetic, not entirely dissimilar to a scolded puppy. Setting our drinks down, I cross the short distance and reach out my hand. Getting him out of here is my top priority because Preston can be a mindfuck. The raised eyebrow and smirk tell me that was his intention all along. He knows I'm with Nick. Thankfully the bar isn't too busy and we get outside without much fuss.

"I'm sorry, Greg."

"I know you are."

In the car Nick is quiet and I focus on the road for our short drive home. The car isn't the place for this conversation. When we get there I gesture for Nick to go ahead of me needing a moment to compose myself. Taking a deep breath I close the front door and follow Nick into the lounge. He's chosen to kneel by the couch and is staring at the floor so I can't see his face clearly. His hands are folded in his lap, like he's anticipating serving a time out. I didn't mean for him to think he was in trouble.

Sitting on the couch, I put my hand on the back of his neck. "I'm not angry, Nick. I know Preston and I'm pretty sure you didn't start whatever that was."

"Preston? That's really his name."

"Oh yeah. He likes his slaves to call him Master Preston Fitzgerald."

Nick looks up, his expression hard to read. "I only answered him to be polite. He approached me."

"Talk to me, Nick."

"It doesn't matter. If I see him again I'll steer clear."

"What did he say?"

Nick shrugs, "nothing important, just some bad stuff."

"I can imagine." Still no answer. "Nicky." The pet name gets a response.

"He said and look, Greg, I don't agree but he said I should find a true Dom and that if I got on my knees for a real man I'd know pure happiness. I don't like him, Greg. I don't want anyone else. What we have is everything I want. He must have heard me using your name because he said you should be making me call you Sir if I was actually your sub and that if I were his I'd know my place."

Nick has called me Sir on occasion but it's not a big deal for either of us. It's interchangeable with my name and I don't care if some outsider thinks we're doing it wrong. Sliding onto the floor I take Nick's hand, "a few months back Preston approached me at a munch. He said you'd clearly picked up my collar by mistake and that I should be taking orders instead of giving them. I think he talked to you tonight because he didn't get a reaction from me. Preston thinks he exudes authority and doesn't adhere to the look but don't touch rule, I've never heard actual complaints but he has hit on collared subs before. He prefers slaves to subs and while that works for some I just get a power hungry vibe from him. I might not look a whole lot like him, I'd need platform shoes for a start, but I'm not going to change what we do to fit his perceptions."

Nick squeezes my hand. "We don't need to change what works."

"That'd be a little more convincing if you'd look at me."

He's smiling when he turns to me and I put my finger through the loop on his collar to pull him close for a kiss. Nick puts his arms round me and all Preston has done is made us get to the sex part of our night earlier than planned. I had intended starting in the bedroom but making out on the floor is good too. Pulling away from Nick I keep hold of his collar and look into his eyes. His cheeks color in an almost blush but he holds my gaze.

"I love you so much, Nick."

"I know."

He stands first and offers his hand. We head upstairs and I bypass our room to enter the spare bedroom. To the untrained eye it looks like a sort of small home gym but the weight bench has served us well in the last year. I can have it flat and get Nick to lie down to be restrained. I can tilt it back and straddle him or have him scooch forward to the end and spread his legs leaving him open to me. He even leaned on it once for a spanking, though we both prefer he be over my lap for those.

"Strip."

Nick does so quickly. He folds his clothes neatly and puts them on the treadmill. Standing with his hands by his sides he smiles at me and tilts his head. He's so gorgeous, so trusting and I won't have the patience for intricate restraints. I take two steps towards him and kiss him. I think Nick assumes I always know what I'm doing but there isn't always a plan. I just want to kiss him again. He wraps his arms round me and bites my lip gently. When I pull away he's smiling again. It's pretty distracting and maybe it would be good just to have him close to me. Nick gets restless without a firm hand sometimes but as long as I mix run of the mill sex with the kinkier stuff it keeps him happy.

"You choose, Nick. Bed or bench?"

"Bed. Can I bring the cuffs though?"

I nod and smile as he turns to take them from the bench. I let him go ahead of me again, this time for the gorgeous view. I'm so glad someone like Preston didn't get their hands on my man. He's still vulnerable sometimes but in the beginning he was completely passive to the point where switching off was his main goal. It's so much better now, earned trust doesn't even begin to compare to blind obedience. He settles on our bed and secures a cuff round his left wrist. He puts his hands up above his head and I loop the chain round one of the bars on our headboard and secure his right wrist. He pushes his head up and kisses my arm while I'm leaned over. Kneeling astride him I touch his face and run my thumb across his lips before leaning down to kiss him.

He responds to my kisses and touches but he's not as relaxed as he'd usually be. "Close your eyes, Nicky. Just focus on me and my touch. It's just us here and the opinion of others cannot change how much I love and need you." I touch him as I talk, running my fingers down his chest and up his sides. He closes his eyes and unclenches his hands which is something at least.

"I am so proud of what we have and if you never want to go to another munch we don’t have to. It can be just you and me because that's what matters most. You are a beautiful soul, Nick, and my gorgeous guy. We don't need anyone else setting rules for us. Just relax and let me love you."

I move up and kiss his wrists again, then down his left arm and onto his chest. My hands progress in advance of my lips and let him know where the next kiss will be. He could open his eyes but Nick is very obedient. As I kiss his hip and move my hand to his thigh he lifts his hips a little. His arousal is obvious but I move my hand down his thigh and emits a low groan of frustration. He doesn't make any pleas as I kiss his thigh, he can be so patient when he needs to be. The next several minutes pass without words. He moans, groans and whines but never once breaks the no talking rule.

I free his hands and get him to roll over. He leaves the cuffs dangling from his wrist as I kiss the back of his neck. Just like before I take my time with soft kisses, touches and caresses. I'm glad he chose this. Sometimes hands on is so much better than seeing him respond to a paddle or flogger. Not that he doesn't look pretty with his skin so red but like this I'm so aware of each breath, each movement. My thighs bracket his hips as I lick his shoulder and he's trying to push up against me. My tongue will find its way to more intimate places soon, but not on Nick's schedule.

After a little more exploration I get to the destination Nick's been hoping for. A press of my tongue against his hole makes him push back against me. Here too I take my time, dragging my tongue across his hole repeatedly. I kiss the small of his back, the tops of his thighs and then lick my way across his butt till I'm back at his hole making him squirm. Alternating the pressure of my tongue makes him squirm even more and I ask for the lube. It's not where it should be on Nick's side of the bed and I slap his ass lightly, just once.

"Your responsibility, Nick. Remember?"

"Sorry."

I leave him lying on the bed, legs spread so enticingly, as I check down both sides of the bed. It can't have gotten far since two days ago. Once I find it I grab a condom and kneel beside him. The prep and stretching are down to a fine art at this stage but it's never boring to have Nick clenching around my fingers.

I have to reach over him for a Kleenex so I can open the condom that slid free from my lube slick fingers. When we're both good to go I get Nick to turn slightly onto his side and bend his leg. My lips mouth his neck in an imitation of kisses as I push into him. He reaches his hand back to grab his ass, his finger brushing against my cock. I try a few slow thrusts at first and quickly pick up the pace. Putting my hand under Nick's thigh, I push his leg up a little more. I grip his hip and slide my other hand up his back to rub my thumb along the bottom of his collar. Nick clenches around my cock and I pause for a moment.

"Okay, Nick?"

"Yes."

Even now he only gives one word answers to my questions. The rule I had to institute to stop him putting himself down in the beginning now serves to help him focus on submission. Once he comes he's allowed to talk all he wants. I pull back and thrust hard earning a gasp from him. He turns a little more onto his side so he can touch his cock. However I'm a lot closer than he is and only last a few more thrusts before I come. I bite down on Nick's shoulder as I do, hard enough to mark but not break the skin. I suckle on the sore patch of skin and Nick twists his head to try and kiss me. The angle is too awkward for out lips to meet but I wrap my arm round him. He must be close too. I know his habits and he's moving his hand so quickly now.

"Bet it feels good. Almost there, Nicky. Love watching you do this."

Nick comes then his hand slowing and his breathing heavy. I pull out and remove the condom carefully.

Nick flops over onto his back and smiles at me. "I'm so lucky."

I grab some tissues from the bed and pass them to him for a quick clean up. "Think you got us mixed up there. Every day I’m glad we started this." Dumping the condom in the trash can I hold it up so he can dispose of the tissues. We share the kiss that was so impractical a few moments before then he lies back and pulls the cover over him.

"You should brush your teeth. "

"Mmm."

"Sleepy already? Never mind. Close your eyes again and go to sleep."

He falls asleep quickly, something I never tire of seeing. I go back downstairs to lock up for the night and then brush my teeth before climbing into bed. Nick has his arm stretched out, cuff still round his wrist, so I rest my head on his chest. Preston probably wouldn’t approve of that either. Nick doesn’t even stir as I fix the comforter around us. In the beginning he’d pace the floor for hours to keep himself awake because the nightmares were so bad. One day he was so tired during a shift that he scalded himself with coffee. To get from that to this is an achievement and when I see how far we’ve come it’s hard to give a fuck about what anyone else thinks.


End file.
